Meters are used in the utility industry to measure the amounts of electricity, gas, and the like that are being utilized by residential and commercial customers. Typically the meters are mounted on the exterior or interior walls of the residence or building and include a power box and rate metering device. The rate metering device is normally plugged in or otherwise affixed to the power box and has a clear cover or portion to allow viewing of the rate measuring mechanism and thus a determination of the amount of the utility consumed.
Recently, it has become advantageous and necessary to enhance or supplement the functions currently performed by existing meters. In particular, it has become advantageous and necessary in some cases to provide for remote reading of the meters and/or to provide for charging different rates for use of the utility during different periods of the day or depending on the temperature conditions. The reading of the rate meter from a remote location typically requires a connection of the meter to a telephone or dedicated power line. The charging of different rates depending on the time of the day or external temperature conditions typically requires the inclusion of additional circuitry and sensors in the meter.
When existing meters are modified to include one or more of these additional features, an interbase device can be utilized. The interbase is positioned in secure electrical contact between the primary meter and the power box. Sealing rings or other mechanisms are used to secure the elements together and prevent unauthorized separation and tampering.
Some known interbases include a circular base portion matching the shape of the metering device and power box opening. The circular bases have generally rectangular compartments thereon for placement of some of the sensors and electrical devices, and also to allow entry and exit of telephone and power cables. The compartments on these known interbase devices typically have a housing and removable cover and a series of air vents for circulation. These devices have required complete removal of the cover to gain access to the housing cavity, however, and also have air vents which are susceptible to tampering and entrance of moisture. Also, the sealing and fastening mechanisms were often inadequate or inconvenient to use, and the wire terminal strips were usually expensive and inconvenient to mount and utilize. Further, the inlet of the wires into the compartment typically required an expensive fitting and additional labor charges to install.
Mechanisms for hinging two elements together, such as a cover and base member are known. Known hinging mechanisms are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 132,053, 230,491, 3,295,713, 3,926,529, 4,036,494 and 4,930,753.
Vents and shaped passages for circulation of air or for cooling have been used in a number of devices. Air vents are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 329,591, 1,400,860, 1,899,018, 2,226,128, 3,167,688, 3,681,663, 4,118,755, 4,156,794, 4,180,955, 4,505,189, 4,665,466 and 4,919,227, as well as in some the applicant's own prior commercial devices. Some of these are also relatively tamper resistant.
Sealing screws and sealing mechanisms for various devices including electrical meters are also well known, both in the patent literature and in prior commercial devices. Some of the patent art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,367,127, 2,820,660, 3,018,127, 3,250,559, 3,572,795, 4,144,729, 4,286,813, 4,331,012, 4,414,829, 4,415,190, 4,416,478, 4,477,861 and 4,945,738.
Structures for allowing inlet of cables or wires into compartments or devices are further well known. These are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,299,201, 3,519,731, 3,809,798, 3,879,571 and 4,560,827.